Snow
by Max the bish deliverer
Summary: ...But it was snowing! Kodomo!Roy


Snow

By Max the Bish Deliverer.

Pairing: ...None really.

Summary: ..._But it was snowing!_

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.

When the air in front of his face crystallized at each breath, then and only then did Roy Mustang even bother to look up at the gray, rather ominous sky and suppress a shiver.

Damn it was cold out there, he realized as he hurriedly made his way past the freezing soldiers to his left and into Central Headquarters' main lobby.

Shivering again as he stomped his feet to regain feeling, he was intercepted by his ever-vigilant first Lieutenant, who looked rather warm compared to what his body was currently telling him.

He was almost tempted to get jealous as she peeled off his jacket and then walked away with a "Good Morning, sir."

Watching her take a left into the main office, he followed, once again daring to look out the hall's windows.

Nothing.

Three hours later found him in the same hallway staring out those windows again.

Something white fluttered into his line of sight as he stopped in the hallway and stared.

Was that what he thought it was?

Squinting up into the sky from his viewpoint, he then relied on the dark of the buildings across the courtyard to truly be sure.

More white fell gently, at first rather light, but gaining strength the longer he stood there.

It was what he thought it was, his brain leapt before he spun and then almost ran the rest of the way to the office.

_It was snowing._

"Snow," he whispered in glee as he damned-near slammed the door open before waltzing, yes, waltzing into the office, only grinning as he caught the confused, or disturbed looks of his staff. "Good morning, lady," he nodded at First Lieutenant Hawkeye," gentlemen" he acknowledged the others before finishing his announcement. "It's snowing."

The staff responded before Fuery and Havoc jumped up to look out the windows.

"Hey, it is snowing," the younger soldier almost leapt with the same excitement as Roy, but since Havoc was looking over his shoulder, he avoided doing so.

"Well, I'll be damned," Havoc muttered over his ever-present cigarette. "It's snowing, Breda, Falman, over here. It's snowing."

If it wasn't detrimental to their characters and current reputations, the men of the Mustang staff would have clapped and shouted in pure joy at the first signs of winter.

Roy couldn't help himself.

He laughed before glancing at his desk piled with paper-work and then decided that those papers could wait a day.

Or three for all he cared if the snow kept up.

"It's snowing," he repeated for the fifth time in three minutes. "So, because it's snowing, you are all to have fun for the rest of the day," he slit another glance at the windows, the sills covered with the white powder. "That's an order. Dismissed!"

"Yes Sir!" Came the respectable shout before a flurry of feet and paper was all that was left behind as the office emptied.

Well, almost empty as Hawkeye was standing there, a look of mild confusion on her face.

Was she disrespecting his order?

Didn't this woman know what snow meant?

"That's an order, Hawkeye." He repeated, only for the grin on his face to disappear as she turned that confused look onto him.

"It's snowing, Hawkeye," he repeated once more. Maybe it didn't sink in the first time?

"I'm aware of that sir, but was it wise to left them go out in it? It is cold out there." She responded slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Oh, how he hated when people did that to him, but right now he couldn't find the heart to actually care.

_It was snowing._

He told her that in the same fashion only for her to point at his desk with a look that barked "you're busy."

Yes, Mother, his inner child responded silently. If she was going to be a brat about it, so was he.

"Come on," he whined, mental age of 29 reverting to nine as he tugged on her arm and felt her smaller frame give. "It's snowing, come on!" He pressured, his smile returning when she stepped toward him. "That's an order, Hawkeye. You will play with me in the snow."

"Yes, sir," she saluted, having forgotten that he was latched onto her other arm, which threw her balance off.

Perfect opportunity not to be wasted, he reasoned as he tugged his subordinate past the coat rack, her grabbing said covers and out the doors.

Breach of protocol, definitely.

_But it was snowing…_


End file.
